A Crystal Palace Story
by Kari Page
Summary: an ancient evil, poised to conquer the universe... but a valiant group of allies of the great moon goddess stands in his way...
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

This story is not completely my own but is derived from an rpg I started two years ago and is still going strong. The only characters I can claim as my own are Selena, Melody/Dutchess and Selena's mother. The other characters are owned by their players. Trent, Nataku, Kirara, Kamitaiya, Sophia, the Trio, Ronin, the Dark Master, the commander, Clow, Razel, Ayame, and all the others I'd like to thank you all for making this the best rpg ever!. I do not own any sailor moon characters mentioned in this story and the character Nataku is only based on the character from 'X' and we do not own him either,  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
Unknown to Selena, this night was the last night of a relatively normal life; things were going to get a lot more interesting. And at that very moment someone was searching to hide something.  
Outside someone was watching in the shadows. They'd noticed two people arrive one had come in through a window in the attic the other entered through the front door a while later. 'Something really bad is going to happen.'  
The other figure, a tall dark-skinned man, moved silently through the house, the place seemed quite empty to him. He came to a large flight of circular stairs, glancing up he scales to the top. His feet touch the second floor not even making a sound.  
He peers into one room; it's completely empty save for the bed and other furniture. He then peers into another room and stops suddenly when he notices someone sleeping soundly. Her light blue hair strung across her face.  
'Lovely Lady,' he moves to the dresser and picks up a crescent mooned frame, figuring it was her parents he puts it back down. He thinks for a moment then looks back at her as she rolls over and settles back to sleep. He walks over to her bed, reaches down to her face and slowly moves some of the strands covering her face, when he hears something, someone. He backs up against a wall, pulling his cape around him rendering him invisible.  
Selena yawns and stretches, kicking her sheets off and onto the floor. She sits up and yawns, suddenly she notices her sheets moving and mewing coming from underneath them and she nearly screams, and then realizes it's just her kitten Dutchess.  
"Kitty, I thought I'd told you not to sleep there" she says with a slight laugh, as she gets up and wraps a house coat around herself. She walks to the bedroom door and opens it, suddenly reality hits her. her house was empty.  
"And here I thought having a room mate would be nice... but their all the same. scared of me." she whispered to herself, recounting the time when her 'ex' room mate had accidentally drooped a light bulb she was helping Selena fix and it had shattered at Selena's feet cutting her. When she'd come down off the stool to help her, she couldn't see any cuts, they'd completely healed themselves, and that was only the beginning.  
This had just gotten worse, and this was three months ago. Since then it had just been her and Dutchess in the three-floored house.  
"I hate this, so I am a little strange, it doesn't mean that you can abuse me for it," she mutters, walking over to her dresser, picking up the newspaper she had tossed there the night before, an ad for a roommate had been circled. It was her own. She'd placed it about two weeks ago, no one had called, and apparently her ex-roomie was a major gossip as well as a very rude person.  
She checks her cell phone as well as her home phone. "Typical, no one's called. It's like I don't even exist to the outside world." She brings her hands to her face "I wonder what woke me up, I'm usually a very sound sleeper, unless someone tries to wake me or brushes up against me." She mutters.  
She then heads downstairs and into the kitchen, she grabs herself a glass of water and heads back upstairs to her room. She takes her housecoat off and hangs it on a hook on her closet door, smoothes out her dark purple nightie and lies back in bed, staring out the window, she sighs.  
"It's so peaceful, quiet, too quiet, and too lonely. I wish I could remember but... I can't. not even them," she says looking towards the picture of her and her parents when she was eight, the picture didn't even seem real anymore. She then turns her head back to the window and dozes off to sleep, unaware of the mysterious person in her room.  
He vibrates quickly as his invisibility falls to the ground like dust. He walks back over to the bed, and brings his hand close to her again, but it shakes. He pulls it back and stared at it until a small breeze came through the slightly opened balcony door. He strolls over to the doors and leans against the frame.  
::Flashback:: "Daddy, daddy, NO! Don't let them take me! Daddy." A little girl screams. "You see Mr. Kamitaiya, back in the days they used to slice off hands for stealing. You take what's precious to me and I'll take what's precious to you. Oh yeah, Kia, if you ever want to trade back you know where to find me. Of course, what could be more valuable than your little girl?" Kamitaiya jumps but is yanked back by the chains. "Daddy!" "Good day. Good day. Good Day." and the rest fades out ::end flashback::  
Kamitaiya blinks, pushing his dreadlocks away from his face, and holds a locket in his hands. He opens it to see his daughter Sophia and how this wondrous angel lying not too far from him reminded him of her. Bit he's passed many attractive women and shut them all out, focusing on his task, getting his daughter back.  
Yeah, she was beautiful, yeah she caught his eye before any shinning emerald or jewel, yeah she'd got him stuck in this trance, yeah -  
'Stop!' he thinks to himself. This one had riches and accompanying riches usually is mystery, treasure, and. precious things.  
Selena tosses in her sleep, a vision of something comes to her. a little girl taken from her father. his never ending quest to find her. in her mind Selena sees this all as if she herself were there.  
"This isn't my dream" she mutters in her sleep. "Why did they take her from him.? I know what it's like to loose someone. I may not remember who or when, but I know." She mutters again.  
In her mind she's saying it to herself, unknown the mystery person in her room could hear. "Why am I seeing this? I thought I'd lost my abilities." After muttering this, she turns over and is once more in a deep sleep.  
After he is sure that she is asleep, he steps away from the door's frame. 'This city seems promising. I'll need a place to crash. Huh? What's this?' he thinks to himself. He picks up the newspaper and reads the circled ad.  
'Roommate needed. Hmmm' he memorized the number. He puts the paper back face down and walks out of her room pushing the door almost shut. He turns heading to the stairs, looking over to the floor below, seeing no one there he leaps down.  
He reaches for the handle of the front door when he gets there and stops having suddenly spotted the refrigerator I the corner of his eye. He helps himself to a few things. Then he pulls out his swords from the sheaths on his back and inserts them into the straps at his side, then wraps his cape around him. He opens the door with the sun's morning glare in his face walks down the steps.  
After much walking, he enters a store and buys some regular clothing. Then hits the nearest phone booth and dials the number. it rings.  
As while later Nataku opens his eyes, as he awoke from his temporary stasis in the attic. The phone is ringing and a cat could be heard mewing in annoyance at having her sleep interrupted. This house is as if abandoned. 'There are very little signs of life,' he thought as he stretched off the last effects of the stasis away.  
'Could this truly be what life is about? Why do humans labor so much to live, then?' he was curious, but he held it in check. After all, he had never been out in daytime before due to warnings that people would find him. different, and would persecute him because of whom, or rather what, he was.  
Hearing the constant ringing was beginning to annoy him, and recklessly, he came down the stairs from the attic to investigate. 'My mission is complete, now that the Sacred Sword is hidden.' He thought. 'Why can I not, then, live a normal life to find out why living is so great?' it was a reasonable idea, although risky, but still he followed the sound of the rings. He stopped outside a somewhat closed bedroom door.  
'Is it just me or is it getting crowded in there.' Trent could sense more than one person still inside the house, one of whom could be a dangerous man. Expecting chaos, it had been an unusually quiet the whole night. The break of dawn was when the activity seemed to have picked up.  
'It could get dangerous' he thought as he started for the house. Before doing so however, he disguised himself as a police officer which he conjured from his magic. Let's see who's there." He knocks at the front door.  
Dutchess jumps onto the bed annoyed at being awoken yet again and starts pawing Selena lightly in the face. "Huh.? Kitty what are you doing waking me up this early? Oh the phone.." she gets out of bed taking the housecoat of the hook and slips it on, she then takes her home phone out of the recharger and answers it.  
"Hello?" she says as she heads downstairs to get something to eat. As she nears the kitchen she hears a knock at the door. "Can you hold on a second, someone's at the door" she says politely to the person at the other end of the phone as she opens the door, stifling back a yawn at the same time.  
"May I help you with anything ... officer?" she says smiling as she holds the phone against her chest, brushing several strands of hair from her face.  
"Sorry for waking you ma'am. I was just passing by and I thought if I could check up on things." Trent said to the woman before him. The hall inside and the room to the right of it seemed quite normal. Nothing was out of place. Very strange indeed. a slight tingle ran up his spine. "Would you like to step in?" she asks the officer. She opens the door more, allowing him to enter. He steps in, looking around. 'Someone's upstairs' he thinks instantly looking towards the top of the staircase. He could make out someone watching them. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the man upstairs as the mysterious man who'd entered through the attic.  
"Kia," a voice sounds and Kamitaiya's eyes slowly rise up from staring at the ground to searching the perimeters. "Kia," the voice sounds again, the image of a person; a lovely lady fades in and out. Kamitaiya drops the receiver in amazement and slowly walks out of the booth. "Kia."  
"Master." Kamitaiya answers. He runs a couple of steps to hug the person and falls to his knees. "My time is just about." she coughs ". about here." "No, where are you" he calls out to her. "Where else would a." she coughs again "...woman such as myself me." "Slave 1! Hang in there I', coming to get you" and the image completely vanishes. "Even if it means sinking the Slave 1."  
Kamitaiya is about to leave when he hears a voice sound from the receiver. Taking a few steps closer, he heats a female voice call out on the other line. He steps into the booth and seeing how the next boat won't arrive till the next morning, picks up the phone.  
"I apologize for the early hour call but I saw your ad for a roommate. My name's Kamitaiya but my friends refer to me as Kia. This is Selena I am speaking to, right? Can we meet up somewhere to further discuss this matter, if you wish?"  
Nataku gracefully stepped back to the side as he heard the annoying rings stop and a voice talking to the feline. When the door knocked, he stepped further to the side of the door in the direction of the hinges. And when the door opened and the girl walked out the door opened right in his face. He blinked a little 'all of a sudden, it seems to have gotten a lot busier' he wonders to himself. He turned, walked over to the railing and looked at the activity below. The girl had opened the door and was discussing some arrangements on the phone4 while a uniformed man followed her into the hall. For perhaps the first time in his life, he smiled. 'Mundane life is amusing' he thought.  
Selena hearing a voice on the other line brought the phone to her ear and motioned for the officer to wait a moment... A big grin then crossed her face when she heard what he was saying, "yes this is Selena. Of course I'd love to meet you. You'd have to be an animal lover of course, as I have a kitten."  
Dutchess strolls up to Trent and Selena and starts to brush her head against Selena's leg wondering who the other man in the hall was. Selena laughs "a very persistent little kitten at that. What would be a good time for you?" She says still laughing slightly.  
"Well what about two days from today. Say... oh... Thursday? I've got a few things to take care of before I'm able to settle down for a while. There's a nice restaurant just down the street from the mart. Maybe we can talk about this over dinner? The Americans would call it a date, but you can call it whatever you want." he then hits himself over the head for that one. "Animals" he laughs "animals aren't a problem at all.  
Kirara looked at the newspapers scattered all around her coffee table. Taking a sip of a liquid almost thick with sugar, she began to scan the wanted ads once more. She was sick of living alone. She 'needed' people to be happy with. She could be happy with others... but when she was alone...  
"I can still see his eyes... daddy..." A tear fell, and then another, and again, she began to weep for her father, her creator. The government didn't care about her that much. They just couldn't dismantle her because she wasn't like the others. So they send a measly monthly check to cover at least her livings.  
"It was never like this with daddy..." Wiping her eyes, she returned her attention to the papers and began circling like crazy with her black pen. "Hmmm... these are good prospects..."  
She called a few of the numbers; most here not interested in taking in such a young child or had already filled the room with another. Kirara sighed. The next number she called was busy, so she took a high-lighter and double circled that one. "I'll call that one again later." She continued making calls but with no luck.  
"Sure Thursday sounds great... Date?" she says laughing slightly, "OK, restaurant it is. Vie got to let you go now, I'll see you then." She then hangs the phone up and places it back in her housecoat's pocket.  
She looks back at the officer, noticing him looking up at something. "What ya looking' at?" she asks trying to follow his gaze.  
So he was finally noticed. Even though he was still in what remained of the shadows over the railing, he was marked as an intruder. Finally, he spoke, coming into the light. "I mean you no harm," he began, trying to choose his words carefully, "I am different from you... I want to learn about you..."  
He began to gracefully walk down the stairs, aware of his strange attire, hair color, and the pattern on his forehead. He hoped he did not look too strange. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he added. "I am called Nataku..."  
Selena, wondering why and how he had gotten into her house, takes a couple steps towards him, still aware of the officer behind her. "I am Selenity. I do not care that you are different; everyone is unique in their own ways. I myself have my differences from the rest of humanity." She says a sad tone entering her voice as she remembers her healing and telepathic abilities.  
"May I ask why you came into my house as you did. Or how you got in."  
  
Trent had never taken his gaze of Nataku. However, it was as he suspected, that he meant no harm, even though he had sneaked in through the attic window.  
He could sense an extremely strong force within Nataku. A kind of force he'd never encountered before. He could not tell whether his intentions were hostile or not, but seeing Selena quite calm given the circumstances made him relax a bit. He still had to be aware though, for there may be more than meets the eye.  
He turned his attention to Selena for a second then back to Nataku. "Don't see the reason for entering though the attic window though. Are you in trouble of some sorts, Nataku?"  
Nataku felt well at ease with the girl, as if, they had something in common. "Selena-san. as the worker of the law" he says narrowing his eyes at Trent. "Had spoken, it is true, I have entered illegally through a window in your attic."  
He felt wary against the lawman, though. Most of them were ignorant of what happened under the Diet building or even the surrounding undercurrents of the Japanese government. Instead of hostility, for that would bring about more attention than he wanted, he gave a blank _expression, almost dangerous in its lack of emotion.  
"My reasons are my own. I just want to learn more about regular like, a life I was denied." He paused then, looking intently into the man's eyes "I trust you won't tell your superiors about me. They'll have quite a hard time believing such a ludicrous story such as myself."  
"Indeed my superiors will not listen to such a story," Trent said smiling and folded his arms. He way he narrows his gaze was disturbing. One of those gazes could have meant something. He could feel that Nataku was now aware of him.  
'This could end in one heck of a brawl.' he thought to himself. Suddenly, an unmistakable sound of a window smashing rang through the house.  
Having no luck with any of the numbers, Kirara decided to go back to the busy number. The call actually went through this time. as she waited as the phone began to ring. ------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED.. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------- Hehehehe I've always wanted to say that and now that my rpg has gone sooooooo well, better than I had thought, I've decided to do this, make it enjoyable for everyone, and readable for those not familiar with the format of an online rpg. I'd like to thank the players that donated their time to having fun J here are the players in this chapter, their real names and email address I will not put here for privacy purposes. Nataku, Trent, Kamitaiya, Kirara 


	2. Chapter 2 Hard Times

This story is not completely my own but a derivation of an RPG I started two years ago and is still going strong. The only characters I claim as my own are Selena, and Dutchess. CHAPTER 2 HARD TIMES ---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
"What the heck was that?" she cries out suddenly at the sound. All of a sudden the phone rings again. "Can you guys please check that out, I've got to take this, I'll be there in a sec." She reaches into the pocket of her house coat and pulls out the cordless phone and answers it heading into the kitchen. "Hello? Selena Tasutahime speaking."  
"Ah, hello, Tasutahime-San. I am Souzou Kirara I saw your ad in the newspaper looking for a roommate?" Kirara said using her most cheerful voice. She just 'had' to share an apartment with someone . . . being alone was taking such a big toll on her. She just 'had' to . . . so she lied.  
I am 14 years old and before you ask, I am here alone in Tokyo because of a new school that m parents want me to go to. I do have a reliable source of income and am willing to cook as well.  
She hoped she did not sound as desperate as she felt. A little lie like having parents and going to school didn't really matter. Lying was against her programming, but she just had to do something. She waited for Tasutahime-San to answer. Hoping for the best but fearing rejection.  
Selena heads into the kitchen where it was a little quieter. "Hello Kirara. Yes I am looking for a roommate; it's a very big house so I am on the lookout for more than one. Would you like to come over and we can talk it over? How about . . . tomorrow? You have my address right? It should be on the ad." The glass breaking had also broken whatever tension Nataku felt against the lawman. He immediately called for his cloth, not caring about what others might think. "I am sorry to have caused any trouble," he says over his shoulder to Selena as he ran to the living room where the window lay broken and a tall young man cam into view. It was as he suspected. A Dragon of Heaven.  
"Leave the normals alone." Nataku said. "Your battle is with me," the cloth swirled angrily around him, gaining speed.  
"Just give me back the sword and I will let everyone live." The Dragon said lowly.  
Still on the phone Selena poked her head around the corner and sees what she couldn't believe. a dragon... well at least she thought it was a dragon... it was part human. She ducks back into the kitchen just as quickly. "Just warning, strange things seem to have been happening here lately." She says to Kirara.  
Trent had followed Nataku into the living room and saw a man standing in front of the broken window. 'Great, not him again.' he thought "Nataku, be careful. He doesn't work alone." as he says these words, 4 figures materialize behind the man.  
"Spoke too soon.4 Iron Claw cyborgs now." the one eyed humanoid cyborgs immediately went into battle stance, waiting for their master's command. They then sprang their deadly claws from their hands.  
"Heck, let's get kickin'." his optical illusionary disguise falls off in a cloud of smoke and he donned his red 'Crusader' armor. His guns were waiting by his side, his blade comfortably sheathed on his back and his silver gauntlets clenched on his hands; he waited for the first move by either side.  
His face impassive, he turned to the former lawman, the cloth around him spinning faster and faster. "Explain yourself." he began but was interrupted as one of the cyborgs attacked. He gracefully moved out of the way in a strange sort of dance. His movements planned as if he could see the cyborgs attacks before they came. The cloth swirled around him at such speed, the attacks mostly bounced off.  
Finally Nataku called forth, concentration with his mind, wrapping their claws and arms with his cloth. One advantage of his was that 'everyone' underestimated his cloth, how strong it was. He pulled the cyborg off the ground and threw it at another. 'Never mind the lawman. That man. he is my true target.' Nataku's mind was reverting to that of a creation, reverting to the way he was supposed to be; an emotionless, ruthless tactician.  
"I'd love to come over~! Yes, I see your address, tomorrow, right?" Kirara couldn't believe it. A moment later, though, she could hear loud noises in the background.  
"Ummm. are you ok over there? I could come over now?" Kirara trailed off wondering what exactly 'strange things' would be.  
"oh don't worry about the noise. a couple people are. helping me move things around, you know, trying to get things ready for people to actually move in. You're currently the second person to call." She says with an awkward smile.  
"Tomorrow sounds great! Where would you like to meet?"  
  
The other two Iron claws headed straight for Trent with their claws angrily swinging about. A slip second later, two headless cyborgs fell to the ground, sparks flying from where their heads were supposed to be. Trent stood with two smoking guns in his hands.  
"Takes more than that to take down the 'Crusader'. He said as he swirled his guns and aimed at the other two who were thrown to the floor by Nataku. They were struggling to get up at the moment when two more bullets penetrated their chest plating, permanently destroying them.  
'Now for the other guy...' Nataku was about to engage the other man when he sensed another cyborg materializing. 'Oh no... An Elite Iron Claw' he thought. The newcomer ran straight now Nataku from behind, threatening him with a Claw Saber. Nataku, look out!!!"  
A bright flash and a loud 'Ching' resonated throughout the room as Nataku turned around, heeding the warning. His eyes widened. This, he couldn't believe. It had chosen him, not Kamui of the gods.  
"Impossible..." Nataku said, still in chock, but fully conscious as the sword shattered the Claw Saber and pierced right through the Elite Iron Claw, effectively destroying it. Cloth still swirling around him, he turned to the man, the so called Dragon of Heaven, with a smirk on his face.  
"Leave me; have you not also witnessed it? The sacred sword chose me..." Nataku's eyes turned blank as he became filled with the sword's power. It called him to choose.  
Destruction of the human race for the peace of Nature, or to allow the human race to slowly kill the Earth. 'Not yet... Not yet...' Nataku shut his eyes tightly and dropped the sword, cradling his head in anguish. 'I must still learn what makes humans strive to live...' he fought against the effects of the sword.  
"The Sacred Sword... Chose you? You're not even human!!!" the man said, drawing upon his power, the power of electricity. Sparks flew all around, creating a web of electricity in the room. "You are Not KAMUI~!!!"  
Nataku's eyes were still blank. The sword still called him to choose. "Law Man. take care of the Dragon. Kyaaa." Again he fought the incredible urge to destroy mankind. 'It's up to the lawman to defeat the Dragon now.' he thought.  
Trent had watched the mysterious sword Nataku was now carrying appear out of nowhere. A strange kind of power seemed to overwhelm Nataku, sending his smooth energy powers into turmoil. The blade almost seemed to. control him.  
'What the heck is it?' he watched in horror as Nataku dropped the sword and cradled his head in pain. All this energy still thrown into confusion. If he were human, it would have killed him.  
The other man seemed to start up his own powers. Electricity flowed through the mans veins as he prepared to strike. What type of a coward would want to kill a helpless man in pain? This sparked a rare anger within him.  
Hearing Nataku's plea, Trent instantly drew his own sword. The Crusader blade gathers a counter measure of rebounding energy and slashed in the path of the lightening strike the man had produced, just in time.  
The energy created a powerful wall of reflective energy. The lightening bounced back, striking the man in the chest. 'Funny, he's not fried yet.'  
The man got up and cursed in what seemed to be a weird language and fired another bolt at Trent. "RAGINGGG. STORM!!!" He rebounded with a powerful incendiary charge attack he'd learned with his sword, dissipating the bolt and turning the man into dust.  
After the carnage was over, he ran to Nataku's aid. "Hey, are you alright?"  
"Anywhere would be fine. School doesn't start until next month for me." Kirara decided it was best to let the lady of the house make the decisions. It was better for her though. her software often had problems with making decisions when she was alone.  
She could feel something though, something agonizing. As if there she was, somewhere else, feeling pain. She shook off the feeling, and went to get a Tylenol from the medicine cabinet, taking the phone with her.  
"Where do you think we should meet? And . I am really sorry for asking so abruptly but when is the earliest I could move in?? If I'm accepted of course." She added hastily.  
"Hmmm. we could meet at my place tomorrow at lunch? The address is in the ad. Does that sound good?"  
She peeks around the door frame, and ducks back in just as quickly to avoid being hit by any stray lightening bolts. "Move in? Anytime really, the house has been really empty lately. Anytime would be as good a time to move in the. movers should be. uh. finished today any ways."  
Seeing that the fight was over she went into the living room. "Nataku, are you alright? What happened?" she says cradling the phone against her shoulder so she'd be able to hear Kirara's reply.  
She knelt down beside Nataku and held out her free hand, not caring what these two thought anymore. She closed her eyes and lightly ran her fingers over the sides of his face, stopping at the temples. A faint light seemed to appear between her fingers and his face. As she does this, her face scrunches up as some of his pain is filtered through her and vanishes into the air.  
She then stands up "you should be better in a short while" she wobbles on her feet slightly, and then regains her composure. "I was unable to get rid of all the pain, but it will fade faster now."  
Nataku just barely conscious registers what was going on. The enemy 'Dragon' had been annihilated by the strange lawman. Then, there was a light aura around him and a feeling of calm. only the voice got through, his eyes were still blank, slowly returning to normal.   
"Arigatou." he managed to mumble to the both of them. He stumbled as he stood up, his head still down. He looked at the sword beneath him. Not daring to touch it himself, he controlled his cloth to take it back to the attic.  
"The Dragon was right though." he said, his eyes half closed, "I am not Kamui. I cannot make a God's decision." he smiled halfheartedly as he added, "yet." The pain was nearly gone now and Nataku could see normally again. He still felt incredibly weak though. The battle was over. They had won.  
"I request the use of one of your rooms." He said as he stumbled towards the steps and once at the top, into the furthest room, refusing any help. "I will be regenerated by the morning." He had added before he had headed up. He fell onto the bed and put himself into regenerative stasis.  
Trent felt exhausted after the attack he'd inflicted earlier on. He was panting for breath and could feels his legs weaken. 'Man, could have used a less tiresome attack.' Trent heard what Nataku said about 'who is this Kamui? What does this all mean? Better find out later.' He thought as he watched Nataku go upstairs and vanish around a corner. 'What was the connection between him, this Kamui and that sword.?'  
He looked at Selena who'd just healed Nataku. She had an _expression of worry on her face. As a matter of fact, he'd never looked at Selena in profile before. She was beautiful. almost like. a goddess. Trent's legs gave way and he collapsed onto one knee. He felt as if his legs had lost all of their energy all of a sodden. A clear sign of extreme fatigue. He REALLY could have used a less tiresome attack.  
"Uh. Selena, you don't mind if I stay as well. Using an attack like the one I did, knocks the wind out of me." He says struggling to get up. "The name's Trent by the way. A pleasure to meet you." Again looking up at her smiling. A warm feeling seemed to build up in his cheeks.  
"Sure thing. Tomorrow, noon, at the address on the ad." Kirara made a mental note of it, feeling quite happy. "Thank you soooo much~!!"  
Selena hears a reply on the other end of the phone and brings it back up to her ear. "Ok. See you tomorrow, then." She hangs up and places the phone on the coffee table, then looks towards Trent. "Of course you can use one of my rooms" she says wrapping an arm around him, helping him up the stairs.  
A slight smile crosses her face in spite of all that has just happened. "Thanks for getting rid of them, I don't know what I'd have done if it were just me here alone. She opens the door to a navy room and sits him down on the bed. "Here you go, you can rest in here. If you are hungry when you wake up just tell me and I can get you something."  
She looks over at the clock on the dresser. 'Almost 4?!?!' her stomach grumbles and a goofy looking anime grin crosses her face and she laughs nervously. "Hehehehe. Guess I missed lunch and breakfast." She says softly to herself leaving Trent to rest on the bed.  
She heads into her room and changes out of the nightgown and hangs up her housecoat yet again, and pulls on a long jean skirt and a matching blue spaghetti-strap top. She pulls her long hair back into a ponytail and heads downstairs into the kitchen to make something to eat.  
Kirara smiled, listening to the dial tone. For the first time in months, she could honestly say she was happy. She turned off the phone, put it down on the coffee table, and collapsed into the couch to watch an anime program or two on TV. She laughed at the amusement, but relief overtaking her, she was soon quite asleep.  
Selena hummed to herself contentedly as she prepared herself some pancakes in the shape of little Kitty heads. "Well this day sure has been interesting. That's a definite."  
"The strange fight in the living room, finally meeting two possible roommates soon for interviews. I guess I'll put them in the rooms upstairs unless Trent and Nataku need rooms... But then again there is also the rooms in the basement as well. And then there's the pool, why mother had it put in the basement has always baffled me. Oh well." she mutters to herself.  
"We'll see soon enough won't we kitty." she says to Dutchess, upon seeing the little kitten appear in the kitchen's doorway smelling food. 'Mew' came the reply from the curious kitten as she tilted her head.  
  
'Such courtesy to a stranger' Trent removes his armor with the special mechanical devise on his wrist. The parts slide into each other before sliding into the wrist guards. He removes them and lays the device on the night table nest to the bed.  
He lay down, thinking of that days events. 'Five Iron Claw soldiers and a Dragon attack a house which means nothing to them at all.' The Dragon was after t he sword and the Iron Claws were after . . . him? It was possible for he had tangled with them on many occasions. . . 'but why side with that Dragon?'  
'So many questions, so few answers. . . ' his thoughts suddenly turned to Selena. Who was she and how did she get here? Why was she living alone in the first place? With her beauty, anyone could have fallen for her straight away. Her eyes, he hair. . . her personality. . . What the heck am I thinking about?!?!? His cheeks went red and he jolted up from the bed. A slight pause before he sighed and dropped onto the pillow. He was instantly fast asleep.  
  
"Oh I am soo hungry.' Aya trudged through the streets as her empty stomach growled slightly. She had been wandering for almost an hour and there was nowhere around to eat. The houses were spread far apart as well. Just trees and houses, trees and houses, then more trees. . .  
If only she hadn't finished the last of her money on the bus fare. And also if the guys back at her uncle Makoshi's head given her more money to spend on herself. She sighs and continues lugging her backpack down the road, hoping for a sign of salvation. "I'm gonna die already?" she sighs "I don't want to die, I haven't even made the 'ultimate' sushi yet. . . " She collapses on the sidewalk.  
Suddenly, her nose picked up the sweet scent of pancakes. Realizing that she was not crazy and it wasn't her imagination, she sprang up and ran for the source: a large white house down the street. She came up to the door and paused. Readying her to pass up an explanation. "It's not often I beg at people's doorsteps, but I'm desperate." she mutters softly to herself as she knocks on the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Notes: Kamui means ''God's decision'' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hehehehe I've always wanted to say that and now that my rpg has gone sooooooo well, better than I had thought, I've decided to do this, make it enjoyable for everyone, and readable for those not familiar with the format of an online rpg. I'd like to thank the players that donated their time to having fun J here are the players in this chapter, their real names and email address I will not put here for privacy purposes. Nataku, Trent, Kamitaiya, Kirara, Ayame 


End file.
